xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilad Tal-Shachar
|birth=April 10, 1982 |death= |mutation=Pyrokinetic |gender=Male |height=6'0" |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Olive |markings=Faded gunshot scar on upper right thigh; knife scar curving from left hip toward ribs; gunshot scar on right side across the ribs; gunshot scar on left buttock; gunshot scar on upper left thigh; gunshot scar on mid left thigh; ugly-knit slash knife scar on mid left thigh. |associations=IDF, X-Factor |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Ilad Tal-Shachar was a Los Gatos resident who works at the local dojo. A number of X-Factor agents have been known to train with him and he was recruited following the hostage situation during In Your Shoes as he was a mutant in full control of his mutation with useful skills. Education High school diploma. Employment * Achieved the rank of Sergeant-Major (equiv) in the Israeli Defense Forces. * Worked for a couple of years at the Santa Cruz Martial Arts Academy located between Los Gatos and Santa Cruz as principal krav maga instructor. Family * His brother, Avraham Tal-Shachar, is a college student attending Santa Clara in Los Gatos, California. * His parents, Rachel and Itzak Tal-Shachar, reside in Haifa, Israel, where Rachel is a tenured professor of women's studies at the University of Haifa. Notable Public Information Mutation Ilad is a pyrokinetic. He can influence and control flame. However, he has no power to start flame where there is none; the impetus must come from elsewhere. He can only exacerbate or reduce-to-extinguish existing fire. He is nominally fireproof. Although he would surely die if you threw him into the sun, and he would be pretty uncomfortable if you dropped him into a volcano, if set on fire he would walk away unscathed. But naked. Ilad can coax fire to become pretty hot. He is a pyrokinetic! At a maximum, he cannot coax temperature out of a flame any higher than 6000 Farenheit. That is pretty hot. Ilad has the capacity to make intricate displays, to create imagery in fire. Of course, it would all be in shades of white, yellow, orange and red; but within that narrow reach of color, he has the potential for amazing and beautiful artistry. However, that potential is as yet untapped because the work he has done on honing his control is pretty limited. Most of Ilad's interaction with his mutation has been: shooting gouts of flame, calming existing fires, and not getting caught on fire. He cannot influence fire outside of his immediate vicinity, which at its widest range is approximately fifty feet square. He also has to know fire is there in order to influence it; although he has some personal affinity to flame, this does not extend to a psionic fire-sense, more to being personally attuned, such that he is likely to be the first to see a spark or smell smoke on the air. The use of Ilad's power is a metabolic drain. He can maintain it for bursts of up to ten minutes. After ten minutes of extended flame use he would need to sit down. And need to seriously hydrate. When he is using his mutation, Ilad needs to drink a lot of water and get a lot of electrolytes, like a man who is running a marathon. When he drives his body too hard, he will become severely dehydrated. (I imagine this would only occur if he pushed himself to the ten minute point, and then tried to do it again without taking serious recuperative time.) If he keeps pushing it past this point, he will pass out and he'll need those fluids replenished via IV, stat. Skills Combat training and wilderness training. Personality Profile Composed. Controlled. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Advanced Fitness *Basic Firearms *Self-Defense *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand *Motorcycle *Basic Stealth *Language (Hebrew, Arabic) *Interrogation *Interrogation Resistance *Basic Wilderness Survival *Advanced Wilderness Survival *Basic Field Medicine *Advanced Field Medicine Duties *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand - Head *Interrogation *Interrogation Resistance *Language (Hebrew, Arabic) *Operations Notes Brother to Avi. Former IDF. Mission History *In Your Shoes (TL - Iran team) *Mistaken Identities *Vampyr (TL) *Guess Who's Coming to Dinner *Prison Break (TL) * Here There Be Dragons *Mombasa (Mini) *Kenya (Mini) (TL) *Icy Arrivals (Mini) Discipline Category:Current Agents